


Perhaps, I love you

by honeykiss



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Eunwoo is mentioned, F/F, Fluff, drunk yebin, minkyung just wanted to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeykiss/pseuds/honeykiss
Summary: Sometimes Minkyung questions her love for Yaebin





	Perhaps, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fluff fic because I'm soft for these two.
> 
> Not really that important but Yaebin and Eunwoo are 21 and still in college while Minkyung recently graduated college.

To outsiders, Minkyung and Yaebin’s relationship would seem toxic. More often than not they could be heard dishing out insults (mainly Minkyung), but anyone who really knew them knew they loved each other to the moon and back and probably couldn’t live without one another.

But like any real love it has its testing moments and sometimes Minkyung contemplates just how much she loves the shorter girl.

Most recently, now, as she lies in her bed at 4 am newly awoken by non-stop knocking and the ring of the doorbell. Initially, she attempted to think it was just a dream, but 3 mins in she gave up. She doesn’t have to guess who it is when she can hear Yaebin loudly yelling her name mixed with some terms of endearment from the hallway. Minkyung registers that the girl is seemingly drunk past her limit and isn’t that surprised because she texted her earlier that she’d probably be over Eunwoo’s house late.

The two best friends alone together never ends well. For others.

However, Minkyung optimistically assumed she would sleep over there and she knew Yaebin had her key so at no point did she think she would be awoken before the sun. When she gets to the door, the knocking still continuing, part of her wants to leave her overly drunk girlfriend out there. Too bad the other part of her is too soft to go through with it. (Minkyung would never admit how whipped she is for the shorter girl.) Opening the door she catches Yaebin as the small girl falls through the frame.

“For fucks sake why didn’t you just stay at Eunwoo’s place?” Minkyung grunts as she steadies the other.

“Because…,” There's a pause and Minkyung looks down to make sure Yaebin hadn’t passed out on her as she basically drags the girl onto the couch. Her eyes are still open so she’s not out and Minkyung waits for her continue. A beat later Yaebin lets out what sounds like a particularly painful burp before she looks up and slurs out, “I wanted to see you and cuddle you.”

Minkyung would have found the proclamation cute, especially with the way her girlfriend was snuggling into her, if it weren’t for the strong smell of alcohol invading her air from Yaebin’s mouth. A moment later Yaebin tries to kiss her only for Minkyung to put a hand over Yaebin’s face to push the girl away. Yaebin whines at the rejection with a pout on her face too drunk to understand why her girlfriend won’t kiss her.

“Until you brush your teeth you’re not getting near my face,” Minkyung says it as she makes her way to the kitchen to grab some water and medicine to soften the killer hangover Yaebin is bound to have tomorrow.

(Well, later that day as it’s getting closer to 5 am. Minkyung thanks every religious entity that she doesn’t have to work later or she would’ve perhaps killed Yaebin for waking her up so early.)

“Hmph. You’re no fun.” Yaebin huffs out as she allows her body to fall onto the couch. Teetering on the line of sleep.

Minkyung comes back to Yaebin’s droopy eyes and as much as she’d like to let the other girl fall asleep right there she’d have to deal with Yaebin in a boatload of pain tomorrow if she didn’t her the medicine. So she forces the girl to sit up and take the medicine and drink the whole glass of water before helping the younger onto her back. It’s rare for Minkyung to allow Yaebin on her back and the girl is obviously enjoying it as she wraps herself around Minkyung like a koala nuzzling her head into the taller girl’s neck.

Minkyung’s walking to their bedroom when Yaebin’s stomach makes a sound of discomfort making her abruptly stop.

“Do you have to throw up?” She feels Yaebin shakes her head no twice.

“Are you absolutely sure?” There’s a nod yes.

“Kang Yaebin you better think really carefully because if you throw up _on me_ you’re staying with Eunwoo for a month. No cuddles, no kisses I swear.” In reality, she would only make her stay with Eunwoo for a few days tops because that’d be hard for her too, but the threat held enough weight that she knew the girl on her back would carefully consider what her stomach is telling her.

As expected Yaebin asks to make a detour to the bathroom where two minutes later she throws up quite a bit. After Minkyung gives her some more pills, water, and not so secretly sprays her with febreze they continue their journey to the bedroom with Yaebin once again on the taller’s back. Minkyung barely gets her girlfriend’s clothes off before she’s once again dozing off on their bed so she just throws an oversized tee on the girl before tucking her in as well as herself. They quickly fall asleep wrapped around each other with Yaebin buried in Minkyung’s chest.

 

Minkyung silently hopes Jung Eunwoo wakes up with the worst headache in her 21 years of life.

 

Despite the sleep disturbance earlier that morning Minkyung wakes up pretty early at 10. She began debating whether or not to go back to sleep when her brain started registering the stream of light peeking through the window. Unfortunately, her brain also started registering the smell overwhelming her nostrils. In all of her dead-to-the-world-glory, Yaebin was still fast asleep with her tainted mouth wide open breathing in Minkyung’s direction. That was all it took for her to solidify the decision to get up. Not knowing how long her girlfriend would be asleep Minkyung set out to enjoy her free day. Starting with making some waffles and eggs (not forgetting to leave Yaebin some in the microwave since it’s her favorite) then heading out to the park after writing Yaebin a note and leaving it on the pillow.

She ends up running quite a few errands like grocery shopping while she’s out as well and doesn’t get home until close to 3. Entering the apartment she finds a disheveled Yaebin laying across the couch with popcorn and scrolling through movies on Hulu.

“Afternoon, loser.” Minkyung greets her on her way to the kitchen to unpack the food.

“Shhhhhhhh.” Yaebin gets up to follow her. No doubt to take more snacks to the couch.”What even happened last night.”

“Nothing much. You just woke me, and probably everyone on the floor, banging on the door and ringing the bell nonstop at 4 am, apparently forgetting you had a key, while simultaneously yelling my name.” She glares at the shorter girl while recalling the events.

“...Well that last part is nothing new heh.” The joke earns her a hard flick on the forehead that adds to the already present headache. “Heyyy, I’m still sensitive.” She pouts up at Minkyung like she expects it to be kissed better.

In reality, Minkyung just turns her around and shoos her out of the kitchen and chastises. “And still dumb. Next time you’re with Eunwoo, refrain from drinking or do it and stay at her house.” She knew the first request wouldn’t actually happen of course.

Once all the groceries are put up Minkyung makes her way into the living room.

“Come watch the Hobbit with me.” Stuffing popcorn into her mouth Yaebin gestures for Minkyung to sit next to her.

Taking a seat she quips, “I forgot the made a movie about you.” Yaebin slaps her on the shoulder and throws a piece of popcorn at her.

Minkyung skillfully catches it and pops it into her mouth. “Why do you still look so disheveled.” She sniffs her. “You smell clean so I assume you took a shower at least.”

“I did after eating your breakfast, thanks for that, but I didn’t feel like looking presentable since I wasn’t going to be doing anything. Besides I’m still cute anyway.”

“Sure you are…”

“Asshole.” They laugh enjoying the light atmosphere.

Suddenly Yaebin’s kissing Minkyung with a passion, likely missing it from going a whole 24 hours without having the chance to do so. Soon she’s straddling Minkyung’s lap with her hands grasping on the girls back. Of course Minkyung’s enjoying it until she notes the way Yaebin’s hands are moving across her back.

Breaking the kiss she leans back and asks, “Did you just wipe your popcorn fingers on me?”

“Mmmaybe.” She says it while giving her best smile as if it’d lessen the damage. “Payback for the hobbit joke and saying I’m not cute.”

Minkyung wastes no time flicking Yaebin’s forehead two times harder than before and Yaebin reels from the pain. A few seconds late, however, Minkyung grabs her fool of a girlfriend and lays three kisses on the spot and one of her lips.

Content with the form of apology Yaebin returns to her spot on the couch leaning into Minkyung’s side as an arm is thrown around her.

“I love you.” It’s declared softly from Yaebin’s lips as she focuses on the movie. Noticeably blushing from her own words.

Kissing the top of her head Minkyung whispers, “Perhaps I love you too.”. And it’s okay because they both know how much she does.

They continue watching as much of the Hobbit movies as they could while eating most of the snacks Minkyung just bought alongside a pizza. Lazily making out here and there. It’s warm and domestic and as much of a headache Yaebin could be she’s hers and Minkyung loves her endlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Ironically I got a pounding headache right when I was finishing it rip.


End file.
